


August 26, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos wrapped his arms around Supergirl before he remembered almost protecting her from Gentleman Ghost's recent attack.





	August 26, 2001

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos wrapped his arms around Supergirl before he remembered almost protecting her from Gentleman Ghost's recent attack and she vanished.

THE END


End file.
